


Art: Unnatural Selection

by sian1359



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Fanart, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-21
Updated: 2010-09-21
Packaged: 2017-10-12 02:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sian1359/pseuds/sian1359
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frontispiece for the story Unnatural Selection from the 2010 Atlantis Big Bang</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art: Unnatural Selection

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Unnatural Selection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/113891) by [auburn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/auburn/pseuds/auburn). 
  * Inspired by [Unnatural Selection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/113891) by [auburn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/auburn/pseuds/auburn). 



> Click on image to view full size (2400h x 3000w)

[   
](http://www.soleta.net/gblvr/art/sian-3.jpg)


End file.
